1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for arranging a number of objects each of which has a short columnar shape, into an array, and supplying the objects arranged in the array, and particularly to the art of improving reliability with which the apparatus supplies the objects.
2. Related Art Statement
Japanese Patent Application laid open for inspection under Publication No. 8(1996)-48419 discloses an example of the above-indicated apparatus. This apparatus includes a chute, a hopper, and a discharging-promoting tube. An upper end portion of the chute is provided by a pipe which extends vertically. The hopper is located on the side of an upper end portion of the pipe, includes a funnelform bottom portion, and stores a number of electric components (xe2x80x9cECsxe2x80x9d) in bulk, i.e., in such a manner that each EC takes an arbitrary posture. The discharging-promoting tube is externally fitted on the upper end portion of the pipe, such that the tube is vertically movable relative to the pipe, and the tube is driven by a driving device, such that the tube is moved to an advanced position where the tube projects into the hopper over an upper end of the pipe and to a retracted position located below the upper end of the pipe and retracted from the hopper. The driving device is designed such that each time one EC is taken out from the apparatus, the driving device reciprocates, one time, the discharging-promoting tube between its advanced and retracted positions. The reciprocative movement of the tube moves the ECs present in the bottom portion of the hopper, thereby preventing the ECs from engaging one another and making a xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d over the pipe, and thereby promoting discharging of the ECs into the pipe. Through the discharging-promoting tube, the ECs enter the pipe, and then move downward because of their own weights, so that the ECs are arranged in an array and are moved toward the other end portion of the chute. It can be thought that the discharging-promoting tube provides a guide which is located between a lower end of the bottom portion of the hopper and an upper end of the upper end portion of the chute and which guides the ECs from the hopper to the chute.
However, even the above-described apparatus that employs the discharging-promoting tube sometimes fails to supply the ECs. For example, an EC cannot enter the tube unless the EC takes a posture which allows the EC to enter the tube, i.e., a posture in which the lengthwise direction of the EC is vertical and simultaneously the entire transverse cross section of the EC is positioned in an opening of the tube. For example, an EC which lies on an upper end surface of the tube, in such a posture that the lengthwise direction of the EC is horizontal, cannot change its posture even if the tube may be vertically moved, and can just move together with the tube, and accordingly the EC cannot enter the tube. Meanwhile, the upper end surface of the tube is inclined downward as it extends radially inward toward the center of the tube, thereby providing a guide surface for guiding each EC to the tube. However, in a state in which a plurality of ECs fill a space surrounded by the guide surface and prevent one another from entering the tube, that is, the tube is clogged with the ECs, this clogging cannot be easily eliminated even if the tube is vertically moved. Thus, the ECs cannot enter the discharging-promoting tube, and accordingly the apparatus fails to supply the ECs.
The present invention provides an arranging and supplying apparatus which has one or more of the technical features that are described below in respective paragraphs given parenthesized sequential numbers (1) to (40). Any technical feature which includes another technical feature shall do so by referring, at the beginning, to the parenthesized sequential number given to the latter feature. Thus, two or more of the following technical features may be combined, if appropriate. Each technical feature may be accompanied by a supplemental explanation, as needed. However, the following technical features and the appropriate combinations thereof are just examples to which the present invention is by no means limited. In addition, in the case where one technical feature recites a plurality of items, it is not essentially required that all those items be simultaneously employed. That is, it is possible that only a portion (one, two, . . . , but not all) of those items be selected and employed.
(1) According to a first feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for arranging and supplying a plurality of objects, the apparatus comprising a chute which includes at least one end portion extending in a direction inclined with respect to a horizontal plane, and which causes the objects arranged in an array to be moved; a hopper which is provided on a side of the one end portion of the chute, which stores the objects in bulk, and which includes a funnelform bottom portion; a guide which is provided between a lower end of the bottom portion of the hopper and an upper end of the one end portion of the chute, and which guides, in a guiding direction, the objects from the hopper to the chute while arranging the objects into the array, the guide including a plurality of guide members comprising at least one movable guide member which is movable relative to at least one other guide member in the guiding direction; and a movable-guide-member moving device which moves the movable guide member relative to the other guide member in the guiding direction. Generally, each of the objects has a short columnar shape, such as a short prismatic shape or a short cylindrical shape. Each object may be an electric component according to the thirty-ninth feature (39). Thus, each object may have a polygonal transverse cross section, such as a quadrangular or triangular transverse cross section, or a circular transverse cross section. A passage formed through the guide, and/or the chute, may have a transverse cross section which may, or may not, be identical with that of each object. The one end portion of the chute may be vertical, or may be inclined relative to a vertical direction, so long as the one end portion causes each object to be moved by gravity. In the former case, the weight of each object can be most effectively utilized; and in the latter case, if the other end portion of the chute is horizontal, an angle contained by the two end portions is smaller than 90 degrees and accordingly each object can be moved more smoothly. All of the plurality of guide members of the guide may be movable in the guiding direction, or only a portion (one, two, . . . , but not all) of the guide members may be movable. In the former case, for example, respective movement amounts, respective movement directions, and/or respective movement timings of the guide members may differ from each other, so that the guide members are moved relative to each other in the guiding direction. In the latter case, naturally, one or more movable guide members are moved relative to one or more stationary guide members. If, in the latter case, the guide includes two or more movable guide members, those movable guide members may be moved relative to each other. When at least one movable guide member of the guide is moved relative to at least one other guide member of the same, the objects present in the bottom portion of the hopper are moved, so that those objects are prevented from making a bridge over the guide, or clogging the guide, and are smoothly introduced into the guide. In addition, as compared with the conventional arranging and supplying device in which a guide member is entirely moved, each object can take, with higher probability, its specific posture which allows itself to enter the guide. For example, in the case where an object lies on its side on two guide members which are movable relative to each other, if those two guide members are moved relative to each other in the guiding direction, the object can be easily raised from its horizontal posture to its vertical posture. As is apparent from the foregoing explanation, the movable guide member of the guide can be said as an object-discharging promoting member. Typically, the xe2x80x9cfunnelformxe2x80x9d bottom portion of the hopper is one whose lowest portion is located at the center of a bottom surface of the hopper, defined by the bottom portion thereof. However, as far as the present invention is concerned, the xe2x80x9cfunnelformxe2x80x9d bottom portion may be one whose lowest portion is located on one side, or at one corner, of the bottom surface. In the present arranging and supplying apparatus, the movement of the movable guide member promotes each object to enter the guide, and the relative movement of the guide members in the guiding direction causes, with high probability, each object to take its specific posture which allows itself to enter the guide. Thus, each object is supplied with stability, and failure of supplying of the object is effectively prevented.
(2) According to a second feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the guide has an upper surface which is inclined, with respect to the horizontal plane, by a first angle which falls within a predetermined angle range within which a second angle by which a bottom surface of the hopper, defined by the bottom portion thereof, is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane falls. The angle range may range from 10 degrees to 80 degrees with respect to the horizontal plane. The inclined, upper surface of the guide may be a planar surface, or a curved surface which is curved convexly toward the center of the guide. In the former case, the upper surface may be defined by a single planar surface, or a plurality of planar surfaces which are inclined by different angles with respect to the horizontal plane. It can be speculated that many objects which have been moved on the inclined, bottom surface of the hopper, toward the guide, are largely deflected by the lower edge of the planar upper surface or surfaces of the guide, and eventually enter the guide. In the latter case, it can be speculated that many objects are gradually deflected by the curved upper surface of the guide, and eventually enter the guide. It is desirable that the upper surface of the guide be so greatly inclined relative to the horizontal plane that an angle contained by two portions of the upper surface that are opposed to each other in a direction perpendicular to the guiding direction is an acute angle which easily causes each object which has been moved on the inclined upper surface, to take a vertical posture. Since the upper surface of the guide is inclined, the transverse cross section of a passage formed in the guide decreases in a direction toward the chute, and accordingly there is some possibility that a plurality of objects simultaneously ride on the inclined upper surface of the guide, thereby preventing each other from entering the guide. However, when the guide members of the guide are moved relative to each other, those objects are moved relative to each other, so that the objects are prevented from clogging the guide and are promoted to enter the guide. Thus, the inclined upper surface of the guide guides, owing to its inclination, each object to enter the guide, so that each object more easily enters the guide and eventually is supplied with reliability.
(3) According to a third feature of the present invention that includes the second feature (2), the first angle is greater than the second angle. If the angle of inclination of the bottom surface of the hopper is too great, the number of the objects that can be accommodated in the bottom portion of the hopper decreases, and additionally the objects present in the bottom portion strongly bind one another owing to wedge effect. Thus, each object cannot easily enter the guide. In contrast, it is desirable as explained above that the angle of inclination of the upper surface of the guide be so great that the angle contained by the opposed portions of the upper surface is acute, in order to cause the objects to enter easily the guide. According to the third feature (3), the objects can easily enter the guide, while the objects are not caused to bind strongly one another. However, if the angle contained by the opposed portions of the upper surface is acute, each object is more likely bitten, when the movable guide member is moved downward, between the upper surface of the guide and a side surface of the movable guide member, owing to the wedge effect, so that the present apparatus comes to a deadlock state. If, in this state, the movable guide member is forcedly lowered, at least one of the object and the guide member may be damaged. Therefore, it is desirable that the upward (or advancing) movement of the movable guide member be forcedly caused and the downward (or retracting) movement of the same be caused by an elastic force which is produced by an elastic member such as a spring member. The elastic force of the elastic member is so predetermined that when an object is bitten between the upper surface of the guide and the side surface of the movable guide member and accordingly the present apparatus falls in the deadlock state, the movable guide member can be stopped at that position where the deadlock has occurred. The biting of the object is released when the movable guide member is moved upward next.
(4) According to a fourth feature of the present invention that includes the second or third feature (2) or (3), the upper surface of the guide includes a first portion which is located on a side of the bottom portion of the hopper, and a second portion which is located on the side of the one end portion of the chute and is inclined, with respect to the horizontal plane, by an angle greater than an angle by which the first portion is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane. As explained above, the greater the angle of inclination of the upper surface of the guide is, the more easily each object is caused to take its specific posture which enables itself to enter the guide. According to the fourth feature (4), each object can enter the guide with higher reliability.
(5) According to a fifth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to fourth features (1) to (4), the at least one other guide member of the guide comprises at least one stationary guide member which is not movable. In this case, the movable-guide-member moving device enjoys a simpler construction, as compared with the case where all the guide members of the guide are movable guide members.
(6) According to a sixth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to fifth features (1) to (5), the plurality of guide members of the guide comprise at least two movable guide members each of which is movable in the guiding direction, and at least one of a movement amount, a movement direction, and a movement timing of one of the two movable guide members differs from a corresponding one of a movement amount, a movement direction, and a movement timing of the other of the two movable guide members. According to the sixth feature, at least two movable guide members are moved relative to each other in the guiding direction. In a particular case where the guide includes three or more guide members including at least one stationary guide member and at least two movable guide members, and at least one of a movement amount, a movement direction, and a movement timing of one of the two movable guide members differs from a corresponding one of a movement amount, a movement direction, and a movement timing of the other movable guide member, the three or more guide members are moved relative to one another in at least three steps, so that the objects are more effective prevented from making a bridge or each object is more easily caused to take its specific posture which allows itself to enter the guide.
(7) According to a seventh feature of the present invention that includes the sixth feature (6), the movement direction of the one movable guide member is opposite to the movement direction of the other movable guide member. According to this feature, the two movable guide members are simultaneously moved in opposite directions, respectively. Therefore, when one of the two movable guide members is moved upward to lift up the objects, the other movable guide member is moved downward to create positively a space thereabove, so that the objects around the other guide member can easily move into the space, and are effectively prevented from making a bridge. In addition, the objects receive only a small force from the one guide member which is moving upward, and accordingly are effectively prevented from being damaged. Moreover, the respective movement amounts (i.e., respective strokes) of the two movable guide members may be half the movement amount of a movable guide member in the case where the guide includes, in addition to the movable guide member, a stationary guide member. Since the two movable guide members are moved in opposite directions, respectively, the amount of relative movement of the two movable guide members is twice the movement amount of each of the two movable guide members. Hence, the speed of movement of each object caused by the respective movements of the movable guide members can be low. Therefore, each object can easily enter the guide. In the case where the present arranging and supplying apparatus is employed in an object supplying system which supplies objects to a different apparatus, the present apparatus can easily position each object, without delay, at an object-supply position at an appropriate timing at which the object supplying system supplies the each object to the different apparatus. Since the respective movement speeds of the movable guide members are low, the forces applied by the movable guide members to the objects are small, which contributes to preventing the objects from being damaged.
(8) According to an eighth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to seventh features (1) to (7), the each object has a prismatic shape having a convex quadrilateral transverse cross section, the chute has a convex quadrilateral transverse cross section corresponding to the transverse cross section of the each object, and the at least one movable guide member of the guide defines at least one side of four sides of a convex quadrilateral corresponding to the transverse cross section of the chute, and is movable, in the guiding direction, relative to the at least one other guide member of the guide that defines at least one other side of the convex quadrilateral. The convex quadrilateral transverse cross section of each prismatic object may be a square, a rectangle, or any other convex quadrilateral. The guide may be provided by four guide members which define the four sides of the quadrilateral, respectively, two guide members which define two pairs of sides of the four sides, respectively, or a first guide member which defines three sides of the four sides and a second guide member which defines the fourth or last side of the four sides. In the case where the transverse cross section of each prismatic object is a rectangle, it is desirable, in view of the ease to change the posture of each object, that a long-side guide member which defines a long side of the rectangle be moved. Since the long-side guide member has a great area to contact each object, it has more chances to change the posture of the object. Meanwhile, in view of the ease to produce the present apparatus, it is more advantageous, in many cases, that a short-side guide member which defines a short side of the rectangle is moved. If the angular position of the transverse cross section of each prismatic object (hereinafter, expressed in terms of a rotation phase of each object about its central axis parallel to its lengthwise direction) coincides with that of the transverse cross section of the guide, the object can enter the guide, so that the object is introduced into the chute. Therefore, it is desirable that the shape and dimensions of the narrowest portion of a passage which is defined by the guide and which has a quadrilateral transverse cross section be substantially the same as those of the transverse cross section of a passage defined by the chute.
(9) According to a ninth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), a portion of the guide that defines the four sides of the quadrilateral corresponding to the quadrilateral transverse cross section of the chute, is divided into less than four guide members comprising the at least one movable guide member and the at least one other guide member.
(10) According to a tenth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), a portion of the guide that defines the four sides of the quadrilateral corresponding to the quadrilateral transverse cross section of the chute, is divided into four guide members comprising the at least one movable guide member and the at least one other guide member.
(11) According to an eleventh feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the guide is divided into more than four guide members comprising the at least one movable guide member and the at least one other guide member.
(12) According to a twelfth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the eighth to eleventh features (8) to (11), a portion of the guide that defines the four sides of the quadrilateral corresponding to the quadrilateral transverse cross section of the chute, is divided into the plurality of guide members by a plurality of dividing planes comprising at least one dividing plane which includes a vertex of the quadrilateral and extends parallel to the guiding direction. In a particular case where the portion of the guide that defines the four sides of the quadrilateral is divided by two dividing planes which respectively include two vertices of the quadrilateral that cooperate with each other to define one side of the quadrilateral, and which extend parallel to that one side, the two dividing planes may exist on the one side.
(13) According to a thirteenth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the eighth to twelfth features (8) to (12), a portion of the guide that defines the four sides of the quadrilateral corresponding to the quadrilateral transverse cross section of the chute, is divided into the plurality of guide members by a plurality of dividing planes comprising at least one dividing plane which extends from an intermediate point on one of the four sides of the quadrilateral.
(14) According to a fourteenth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the guide includes four guide members which define the four sides of the quadrilateral, respectively, and which comprise two movable guide members that are opposed to each other and are movable in the guiding direction, and two stationary guide members which are not movable. The arranging and supplying apparatus in accordance with this feature (14) is a special one in accordance with the eighth feature (8). According to this feature (14), the arranging and supplying apparatus can be easily produced in many cases.
(15) According to a fifteenth feature of the present invention that includes the fourteenth feature (14), respective movement amounts of the two movable guide members differ from each other. According to this feature (15), the four guide members of the guide are moved relative to one another, in three steps, and the relative movements of the guide members change the respective postures of the objects to their specific postures which allow themselves to enter the guide.
(16) According to a sixteenth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the guide includes four guide members which define the four sides of the quadrilateral, respectively, and which comprise at least three movable guide members each of which is movable in the guiding direction, and two movable guide members of the three movable guide members are simultaneously moved in opposite directions, respectively. The fourth or last guide member of the guide other than the three movable guide members may be movable or stationary. In either case, it is desirable that the respective movement directions, the respective movement mounts, and/or the respective movement timings, of the three movable guide members differ from one another, and it is desirable that at least two movable guide members of the three movable guide members are moved, at at least one timing, in opposite directions, respectively.
(17) According to a seventeenth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the quadrilateral is a rectangle having two long sides opposed to each other, and two short sides opposed to each other, and the plurality of guide members of the guide comprise a first movable guide member which defines one of the two long sides and is movable in the guiding direction, and two second movable guide members which define the two short sides, respectively, and are movable in the guiding direction, and wherein the first movable guide member is moved in a direction opposite to a direction in which the two second movable guide members are moved. The two second movable guide members which define the two short sides, respectively, are always moved in the same direction, but the first movable guide member is moved in a direction opposite to a direction in which the two second movable guide members are moved. Thus, the present arranging and supplying apparatus can enjoys the advantage of the apparatus in accordance with the seventh feature (7), that is, can easily prevent the objects from making a bridge over the guide.
(18) According to an eighteenth feature of the present invention that includes the seventeenth feature (17), the two second movable guide members are moved at different speeds. Since the two movable guide members are moved at different speeds, the objects can be moved in various manners. For example, in the case where the two second movable guide members which define the two short sides, respectively, are always moved in the same direction, one of the two second movable guide members that is moved at the higher speed can be moved over the other second movable guide member that is moved at the lower speed. Hence, when the two second movable guide members are moved upward, the one second guide member is moved upward over the other second guide member, while pushing the objects thereabove aside toward the side of the other second guide member, and thereby preventing the objects from making a bridge. In addition, when the two second movable guide members are moved downward, the one second guide member creates a greater space thereabove, while causing the objects thereabove to move into the space, and thereby preventing the objects from producing a bridge.
(19) According to a nineteenth feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the quadrilateral is a rectangle having two long sides opposed to each other, and two short sides opposed to each other, and the plurality of guide members of the guide comprise a first movable guide member which defines one of the two long sides and one of the two short sides that is adjacent to the one long side, a second guide member which defines the other long side, and a third guide member which defines the other short side, and wherein at least one of the second and third guide members comprises a movable guide member which is different from the first movable guide member and is moved in a direction opposite to a direction in which the first movable guide member is moved. The present apparatus enjoys the advantages which results from the feature that two movable guide members are simultaneously moved in opposite directions, respectively. In addition, when at least two movable guide members of the guide are moved, at least three sides of the rectangle can be moved. Since the greater number of sides of the rectangle than the total number of the movable guide members can be moved, the present apparatus can enjoy a simple construction.
(20) According to a twentieth feature of the present invention that includes the nineteenth feature (19), the second guide member is a stationary guide member which is not movable.
(21) According to a twenty-first feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the guide is separated, by a plane which extends parallel to the guiding direction, into a first separated portion and a second separated portion which defines the other side of the convex quadrilateral, and wherein the second separated portion is divided into a middle stationary guide member defining the other side and two side movable guide members which are located on both sides of the middle stationary guide member, respectively. The second separated portion may be divided into two guide members by a plane which extends from an intermediate point on the other side of the quadrilateral. However, according to the present feature (21), the second separated portion is divided into three guide members, i.e., a middle guide member and two side guide members. In the latter case, it is easy to form the narrowest portion of the guide along the middle guide member and connect the chute to the narrowest portion.
(22) According to a twenty-second feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-first feature (21), each of the two side movable guide members has a parallel guide surface extending parallel to the guiding direction, and an inclined guide surface which cooperates with the parallel guide surface to guide the each object to a narrowest portion of the guide that is provided along the middle stationary guide member.
(23) According to a twenty-third feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-second feature (22), the parallel guide surface and the inclined guide surface are formed on respective integral portions of the each side movable guide member.
(24) According to a twenty-fourth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the eighth to twenty-third feature (8) to (23), the guide includes four portions which define the four sides of the quadrilateral, respectively, and comprise a first pair of portions opposed to each other and a second pair of portions opposed to each other, the two portions of the first pair have respective first planar surfaces which respectively define two first sides of the quadrilateral that are opposed to each other and which extend parallel to the guiding direction, and at least one first inclined surface which extends from an upper end of at least one of the two first planar surfaces and is inclined in a direction away from the other first planar surface as the first inclined surface extends upward, and the two portions of the second pair have two second planar surfaces which are located between the two first planar surfaces and extend parallel to the guiding direction, and at least one second inclined surface which extends from an upper end of at least one of the two second planar surfaces and is inclined in a direction away from the other second planar surface as the second inclined surface extends upward, and a greatest distance between a first portion of the second inclined surface that is located between the two first planar surfaces, and a second portion which is opposed to the first portion in a direction parallel to the two first sides, taken at at least one timing during movement of the movable guide member of the guide, is more than two times greater than a length of each of the two first sides. It is desirable that the above-indicated greatest distance be three, four, five, or seven times greater than the length of each first side. In the case where the above-indicated one end portion of the chute is vertical, the first and second planar surfaces are vertical. On the other hand, in the case where the one end portion of the chute is inclined relative to a vertical direction, the first and/or second planar surfaces are also inclined relative to the vertical direction. The quadrilateral may be a square or a rectangle. In the case of the square, each first side and each second side have the same length. The two first planar surfaces and the second inclined surface may be designed such that during the movement of the movable guide member, the entire second inclined surface is always positioned between the two first planar surfaces, irrespective of which position is currently taken by the movable guide member; such that during the movement of the movable guide member, a portion of the second inclined surface is always positioned between the two first planar surfaces, irrespective of which position is currently taken by the movable guide member, and another portion of the second inclined surface is positioned, or not positioned, between the two first planar surfaces, depending upon the current position of the movable guide member; or such that at an appropriate timing during the movement of the movable guide member, the entire second inclined surface is moved away from a space defined by, and between, the two first planar surfaces. In the present arranging and supplying apparatus, as the objects present in the lower end portion of the bottom portion of the hopper move downward, they are guided by the first and second inclined surfaces and introduced into a portion of the guide that is located on the side of the chute and is defined by the first and second planar surfaces as guide surfaces. The second inclined surface, positioned between the two first planar surfaces, reliably guides the objects, and additionally the greatest distance between a first portion of the second inclined surface that is located between the two first planar surfaces, and a second portion which is opposed to the first portion in a direction parallel to the two first sides, taken at at least one timing during the movement of the movable guide member, is more than two times greater than the length of each first side. Thus, each object can easily enter the space defined between the two first planar surfaces, and accordingly can easily enter the portion of the guide that is located on the side of the chute.
(25) According to a twenty-fifth feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-fourth feature (24), the quadrilateral is a rectangle, and the each first side is longer than each of the second sides. In this case, the transverse cross section of the guide is a rectangle.
(26) According to a twenty-sixth feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth feature (24) or (25), each of the two portions of the second pair has the second inclined surface. The objects are guided by the two second inclined surfaces. Each of the two portions of the first pair may have the first inclined surface.
(27) According to a twenty-seventh feature of the present invention that includes the eighth feature (8), the plurality of guide members of the guide comprise a first guide member which defines two sides of the quadrilateral that are adjacent to each other, and a second guide member which defines the other two sides of the quadrilateral that are adjacent to each other, and wherein the at least one movable guide member of the guide comprises one of the first and second guide members and the at least one other guide member of the guide comprises the other of the first and second guide members. According to this feature (27), one of the first and second guide members is moved in the guiding direction relative to the other of the first and second guide members, so that a first pair of opposed sides of the quadrilateral are moved relative to each other in the guiding direction and a second pair of opposed area of the same are also moved relative to each other in the guiding direction. Therefore, in many postures of various postures in which each object may possibly ride on the guide, the lengthwise opposite end portions of the object ride on the first and; second guide members which are moved relative to each other in the guiding direction, so that the posture of the object may be changed, with high probability, to its specific or vertical posture which allows itself to enter the guide. In a particular case where all the respective upper surfaces of the guide members that correspond to the four sides of the quadrilateral are inclined downward as they extend toward the center of the guide, an object which rides on one guide member, in fact, rides on the two inclined upper surfaces of the one guide member. Thus, it is hard for the object to stay still on the one guide member, so that the object is advantageously introduced into the guide.
(28) According to a twenty-eighth feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-seventh feature
(27), the other of the first and second guide members is a stationary guide member which is not movable. The present apparatus can employ the guide and the movable-guide-member moving device each of which has a simple construction, and can efficiently arrange and supply the objects.
(29) According to a twenty-ninth feature of the present invention that includes the twenty-seventh feature (27), the first and second guide members of the guide are two movable guide members, and at least one of a movement direction and a movement amount of one of the two movable guide members differs from a corresponding one of a movement direction and a movement amount of the other movable guide member.
(30) According to a thirtieth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to twenty-ninth features (1) to (29), the arranging and supplying apparatus further comprises a stationary guide-member holding member which holds the movable guide member of the guide such that the movable guide member is movable in the guiding direction. In the case where the plurality of guide members of the guide comprises at least one stationary guide member, the stationary guide member may provide the stationary guide-member holding member. Alternatively, the stationary guide-member holding member may be one which is independent of the guide members of the guide.
(31) According to a thirty-first feature of the present invention that includes any one of the sixth to thirtieth features (6) to (30), the movable-guide-member moving device comprises a pivotable member which is pivotable about an axis line perpendicular to the guiding direction, and which includes two engaging portions which respectively engage the two movable guide members which are simultaneously moved in opposite directions, respectively. The movement of one of the two movable guide members is transmitted by the pivotable member to the other movable guide member, such that the direction of movement of the one movable guide member is changed by the pivotable member. Thus, it can be said that the pivotable member provides a movement-direction changing member. If the two movable guide members are engaged with the pivotable member, at respective positions which are equally distant from the axis line of pivotal motion of the pivotable member, the two guide members are moved at the same speed; and if those positions are not equally distant from the axis line, the two guide members are moved at different speeds, i.e., in different manners. In addition, since the pivotable member is pivotable about one axis line, it can be disposed and operated in a small space and accordingly can be easily employed.
(32) According to a thirty-second feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to thirty-first features (1) to (31), the movable-guide-member moving device comprises a cam follower which is provided on the movable guide member of the guide such that the cam follower is movable with the movable guide member; and a pivotable cam which is pivotable about an axis line perpendicular to a direction in which the movable guide member is moved, and which engages the cam follower and converts an own pivotal motion into a linear motion of the cam follower. Since the movable-guide-member moving device is provided by the cam follower and the pivotable cam, the movement amount (i.e., stroke), movement direction, movement timing, and/or movement frequency of the movable guide member can be easily selected to desired ones by selecting the shape of the cam.
(33) According to a thirty-third feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-second feature (32), the cam follower comprises an engage pin which projects from the movable guide member such that the engage pin extends in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the movable guide member is moved, and the pivotable cam comprises a cam lever which includes a cam portion which engages the engage pin.
(34) According to a thirty-fourth feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-second or thirty-third feature (32) or (33), the movable-guide-member moving device comprises a driven member which is driven by a drive member which is driven by a drive source which is provided outside the apparatus. In the case where both the drive source and the drive member are provided outside the present arranging and supplying apparatus, the present apparatus can enjoy a simple construction as such. In the case where a plurality of arranging and supplying apparatuses are used while being exchanged with each other, or are simultaneously used with each other, it is possible to use the outside drive source and drive member commonly for those arranging and supplying apparatuses. In the latter case, the present apparatuses cost much lower. In addition, since the present apparatus needs only the driven member and elements to be provided on a downstream side of the driven member, it does not need an electric wire or a hose to supply an electric current or a pressurized fluid to the drive source. This advantage is emphasized in the case where the arranging and supplying apparatus is of a type which supplies objects while moving. In addition, the outside drive source may be used as the drive source of a different device, which leads to reducing the cost of the present apparatus. For example, in the case where the present arranging and supplying apparatus is employed in an EC feeder which supplies ECs to an EC mounting device, a plurality of EC feeders are placed on a movable table, and respective EC-supply portions of the EC feeders are sequentially moved to an EC-supply position while the table is moved, the drive member may be provided at the EC-supply position, and may be commonly used by the respective arranging and supplying apparatuses of the EC feeders. In the last case, the arranging and supplying apparatuses enjoys the first two advantages of the above-indicated three advantages. In addition, if the drive source of the EC supplying device is used as the outside drive source of the arranging and supplying apparatuses, they additionally enjoy the last one of the three advantages.
(35) According to a thirty-fifth feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-fourth feature (34), the driven member comprises a reciprocateable member, and the movable-guide-member moving device comprises a motion converting device which converts a single reciprocative movement of the reciprocateable member into a plurality of reciprocative movements of the movable guide member. Since a single reciprocative movement of the reciprocateable member is converted into a plurality of reciprocative movements of the movable guide member, the objects are moved more frequently and are more effectively prevented from making a bridge. In addition, the respective postures of the objects are more frequently changed, and the objects enjoy more chances to enter the guide. Thus, the objects are supplied with higher reliability.
(36) According to a thirty-sixth feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-second or thirty-third feature (32) or (33), the arranging and supplying apparatus further comprises a drive source which drives the pivotable cam. In the case where a drive source is provided outside the present arranging and supplying apparatus and, in particular, a drive source of an external device is used as the outside drive source of the present apparatus, the timing and/or frequency at which the driven member is driven by the outside drive source are adversely limited in many cases. In contrast, according to this feature (36), the arranging and supplying apparatus includes a drive source and accordingly the drive source can drive the movable-guide-member moving device at an arbitrary timing and at an arbitrary frequency. Thus, the objects can be introduced into the chute with higher reliability. For example, in place of, or in addition to, a reciprocation of the movable guide member at a timing at which an object is supplied, the movable guide member may be reciprocated at least one time at at least one timing while the external device waits for the supplying of the next object, so that another or other objects may enter the chute.
(37) According to a thirty-seventh feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-sixth feature (36), the drive source comprises an electric motor. The electric motor may be a servomotor or a stepper motor as a sort of rotary motor which is controllable with respect to its rotation angle or amount.
(38) According to a thirty-eighth feature of the present invention that includes the thirty-sixth or thirty-seventh feature (36) or (37), the movable-guide-member moving device comprises a driving control device which operates, while the apparatus supplies each one object, the drive source by an amount which causes the plurality of reciprocative movements of the movable guide member. For example, in the case where the pivotable cam is an eccentric cam and, when the eccentric cam is rotated by 360 degrees, the movable guide member is reciprocated one time, the drive source is controlled such that while one object is supplied, the eccentric cam is fully rotated a plurality of times. Alternatively, in the case where the pivotable cam has a plurality of projection on its cam surface and, when the cam is rotated by 360 degrees, the movable guide member is reciprocated a plurality of times, the drive source may be controlled to rotate the cam by only an angle smaller than 360 degrees. In short, it is essentially required that the drive source be rotated by an angle which causes the plurality of reciprocative movements of the movable guide member. In the case where the guide includes a plurality of movable guide members, the movable-guide-member moving device may employ respective exclusive cams for the movable guide members, or a common cam for all of them. In the former case, the cams may be of a same sort or of different sorts. In the first case of the former case, the exclusive cams may be provided by eccentric cams which have different rotation phases for the movable guide members. In this case, the cost can be reduced because of use of the same sort of cams, and the movable guide members can be moved at different timings and accordingly be moved relative to each other. In the second case of the former case, one of the exclusive cams may be provided by an eccentric cam and the other cam may be provided by a cam having a projection on its cam surface.
(39) According to a thirty-ninth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to thirty-eighth features (1) to (38), the each object is an electric component which has a generally rectangtilar-parallelopiped shape. The present arranging and supplying apparatus may be employed in an EC feeder which supplies ECs. The EC feeder may be used for supplying ECs to an EC mounting device which mounts the ECs on a circuit board such as a printed-wiring board. However, the present apparatus may be employed in an EC feeder other than the EC feeder for supplying the ECs to the EC mounting device.
(40) According to a fortieth feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for arranging and supplying a plurality of objects, the apparatus comprising a chute which includes at least one end portion extending in a direction inclined with respect to a horizontal plane, and which causes the objects arranged in an array to be moved; a hopper which is provided on a side of the one end portion of the chute, which stores the objects in bulk, which includes a funnelform bottom portion, and which has an outlet at a lower end of the bottom portion; a discharging-promoting member which is provided in a vicinity of the outlet of the hopper, which is movable to an advanced position where the discharging-promoting member projects into the hopper and to a retracted position away from the advanced position, and which promotes discharging of the objects from the hopper to the chute while arranging the objects into the array; a positioning device which sequentially positions the objects which have been moved in the array through the chute, one by one, at a predetermined supply position; and a reciprocating device which reciprocates, while each one object is positioned at the supply position by the positioning device, the discharging-promoting member between the advanced and retracted positions, a plurality of times. The discharging-promoting member of the present apparatus is readable on the movable guide member, or each of the movable guide members, recited in each of the first to thirty-ninth features (1) to (39). That is, the present feature (40) may be combined with any one of the features (1) to (39). It is desirable that the retracted position be a position where the discharging-promoting member does not project into the hopper. The discharging-promoting member may be provided by the movable guide member, or each of the movable guide members, of the guide, as indicated above. However, in the case where the guide is provided by a single integral member, the discharging-promoting member may be provided by the single integral member. In either case, it is desirable, but not essentially required, that the discharging-promoting member be provided in a state in which the promoting member defines at least a portion of a passage which introduces each object into the chute. It is possible that one end portion of the chute be directly connected to an outlet of the hopper and the discharging-promoting member be provided in the vicinity of the one end portion of the chute. In the case where the discharging-promoting member is provided by the movable guide member, or each of the movable guide members, of the guide, as indicated above, the present apparatus may enjoy the advantages of each of the features (1) to (39). Even if the discharging-promoting member may be provided by the single integral member of the guide, the promoting member is reciprocated two or more times, so that the objects stored in the hopper are moved frequency and accordingly are effectively prevented from making a bridge over the guide, and so that each object enjoys more chances that the posture thereof is changed to a specific posture which allows the object to enter an inner space of the promoting member. Thus, each object can be supplied with high reliability. Moreover, in the case where the discharging-promoting member is provided in the vicinity of the one end portion of the chute, the objects are moved by the reciprocative movements of the promoting member, and are thus promoted to enter the chute. Since the promoting member is reciprocated two or more times, each object enjoys more chances to enter the chute, so that each object can be supplied with reliability.